A conveying device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a traveling platform which horizontally moves on traveling rails extending on a horizontal plane, a support which is provided on the traveling platform and extends in the vertical direction, an L-shaped arm of which one end is rotatably connected to the lower end of the support, a driving mechanism which is provided on an upper portion of the support and drives the arm, a vacuum which is connected to the lower end of the support and suctions a material, and a pipe fork which is provided at the other end of the arm and holds the material.
In the conveying device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, at the time of an unloading movement, the other end of the arm swings with a connection point of the arm and the support as a fulcrum first so that the pipe fork moves to the lower side of the vacuum. With this movement, the processed product workpiece placed on a work support is shoveled. Next, the pipe fork which has shoveled the product workpiece horizontally moves to the upper portion of the product carriage integrally with the vacuum. The pipe fork which has moved to the upper position of the product carriage descends together with the vacuum and stops at a position at a certain interval with the upper portion of the product carriage. While keeping the horizontal state at that position, the arm horizontally moves integrally with the traveling platform. With this movement, a product workpiece is loaded on the product carriage. The unloading movement is an operation for conveying the processed product workpiece placed on a processing device or a pallet automatic exchanging device to the product carriage.